Lucy's True Power
by Elina Lahote
Summary: Lucy is not as weak as people think she is. She has hidden magic that she keeps hidden for personal reasons. She never told them how her mother really died nor everything about her childhood. Sabertooth is like Lucy's family, Minerva is her sister and Jiemma is her grandfather. Laxus is her Half-brother and Makarov is her Grandfather. The first is her great-grandmother.


**_Lucy's POV:_**

It's been what, two three months now and they still don't talk to me. Lisanna is all they think of. Guess I was a replacement for her. At first I didn't mind but two three months of ignoring me is not right, and I don't blame Lisanna we're actually the best of friends, she is actually like my little sister. Mira, Laxus, the Raijinshuu, Gajeel, Wendy, Master and the exceeds don't ignore me. Even Levy ignores me.

Here I am at the guild bar talking to Mira about my past and complaining about the guild ignoring me when team Natsu came up to me. I just ignored them thinking that they were just standing there. "Lucy we had a meeting and decided that your are off the team and Lisanna is replacing you because she is stronger then you." I just stared at Natsu and blinked a couple times.

"Um. Whatever, I am fine on my own without you lot and I get my rent paid. Not to mention I don't care. You ignore me two to three months." I stand and walk away when I hear 'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist' turning around to see Natsu running at me with his fist on fire. I jump up, maybe a bit too high and land on one of the support beams. I looked down to see everyone staring at me. "What?"

"How did you get up there?"

"Isn't it obvious, I jumped like I have been able to all my life?" I explained _Geez I want to get out of here fast._ I start to walk along the beam towards the doors with everyone watching me. "Will you stop staring at me?" They stop looking which is good only to start again when I jump off and land on both feet and sprint off home and let the tears that I had been keeping from falling, fall. As I ran I collided into someone landing on my ass. "Ouch"

"Watch where you're going" The person said, looking up I see my childhood friend.

"Sting" I asked, just in case it wasn't him.

"Lu," I smile but still have tears streaming down my face. "Lu what's wrong?"

"I don't want to be in Fairy Tail anymore, can I come back to Sabertooth? Please?" I was practically begging him to let me join. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"Lu what happened?"

"They ignore me for two-three months _sniffle_ then today Team Natsu kicked me out of the team because I am 'weak', when I told them I couldn't give a shit, Natsu tried to attack me but I got out of the way. They thought that I was still on their team when they haven't spoken to me in months. The only people who talk to me are Master, Lisanna, Mira, Laxus, the Raijinshuu, Wendy and the Exceeds. How is Sabertooth? I miss them."

"Of course you can come on lets go back to your guild so you can leave or we can do that tomorrow."

"Let's do that now so we can go home." With that we walked back to the guild. Going in with Sting by my side, all the guild members turned to look at us. "Sparky where is Master?"

" _Tch_ Well Lu he is in his office."

"Kay, oh by the way I'm going _home_ after we talk to him."

"Oi, Lucy what is a Saber doing here?" Natsu yelled angrily. We ignored him and walked up to uncle's office while everyone is murmuring about Sting and some were glaring at us. Laxus was pissed because I am leaving and me been ignore. After knocking and entering Master looked up.

"Master I would like to leave and go back to Sabertooth. I can't take this anymore but I will stop by to see you and Sparky."

"Ok. There is no reason to stop you this time." He stated and took my mark off. We bided our farewell and left the room only to meet Laxus.

"So you really are going, huh." He said and pulled me into a hug.

"Ya, I'll visit you and gramps from time to time but I can't do this anymore. I'm going back with Sting. See you later." I said breaking the hug. "Just promise me this one thing, don't lose it like last time and don't go back to the old you."

"Ok but that was really two things but okay I promise." He let me go after that trying to hold the tears back.

"Come on Sting. Let's go." We walked off down the stairs and booked it. We got to my apartment, I summoned Virgo to pack everything in my apartment, and then I went to the Landlady to tell her I won't be back and to pay the rent. She cried and told me that I don't have to pay. I went back to find Sting lying on the floor. Kneeling beside him I poke him once...twice...three times and every time his eyebrow twitches till he can't take it anymore. Sitting up only to pin me down with my arms above my head. "Sting what the hell let me go."

"No" He starts to lean down till his nose was touch my and our lips were only just apart. "How about we stay like this. It is quite comfortable." I was about to answer when an annoying voice interrupted me.

"What the hell are you doing to Lucy, Saber?" That voice belonged to no other then Natsu Dragneel, the bastard who can die for all I care. Sting looked up to him.

"What I am doing is none of your business."

"Yes it is you are pinning my team mate to the ground and it looks like you are going to kiss her."

"Maybe I was going to kiss her and she isn't your team mate so fuck off asshole." Sting growled still pinning me down. Natsu, who was sitting on the window ceil, jumped to the floor and stoked over to us when he was about to attack, Sting said something that shocked us both.

"Get the hell out of my mate's house!" He growled pulling me up to stand in front of him with his arms around my waist and his chin on my shoulder. "Well what are you still standing there?"

"Well, where are all of Lucy belongings, Sting."

"Why are you asking me when she is right here, so ask her yourself?"

"Well _Lucy._ " He said my name with so much venom I cringed.

"Get out." I mumbled.

"What."

"Get out." I said a bit loud.

"Talk louder."

"GET OUT." I lost it. I could feel Sting cringe. Natsu finally got it and left. I turned around to face Sting. "What do you mean I am your mate?"

"Dragon slayers not only get dragons magic but also their traits which include mating and you're my mate." He finished and starts to lean in till our lips were slightly touching. He closed gap. The kiss was passionate and showed all of his emotions. Pulling back after a bit we just stood there in each other's arms with our foreheads touching.

"We should probably get going or we'll miss the train." I said after another ten minutes then started to pull away to get my bags then we left.

 ** _-_** ** _TIME SKIP_** ** _-_** ** _Lucy's POV:_**

We have been on the train for about three hours and should arrive in half an hour. Sting was lying on my lap while I was running my fingers through his hair which might I add is soft. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't notice Sting wake up till a hand ran over my chin. "Hey, how did you sleep, Sting?"

"Fine, babe. What were you thinking about?"

"How Fairy Tail has been ignoring me, saying I am weak when I'm not. You, Sabertooth that is all really." As I finished the train pulled to a stop. Sting rushed off and I followed him. "Sting, race ya?"

"Sure."

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Go" I booked it till I was half way when Sting pasted me I decided to change. We got to the guild soon after that, when we were at the doors I changed back and waited for Sting to catch up. When he finally got here we went inside, as we were going in I started to walk behind Sting so that I don't attract too much attention (not that it worked).

"What is that Fairy doing here?" Minerva growled.

"I am not a _Fairy_ anymore. So shut it. Oh and you don't remember me, Nee-Chan?"

"She is going to die." Someone murmured. Others agreed. "Wait Nee-Chan?" "What does she mean by that? Please tell me they aren't sisters."

"Onee-san, are you rejoining?" Minerva squealed. Literally. "Come on Onee-san."

"EHHHH"

"Is the world ending or something?" someone murmured, while others agreed. Minerva came up to me with a stamp. "They are sisters."

"Where and what colour? Onee-san?"

"Black with specks of yellow and on my back bottom left." I was wearing a black tank-top with a golden jacket and black denim shorts that had silver specks. I had a tattoo of a wolf (Dark grey with a white spot between its eyes that is shaped as a star) on the right side of my waist (It is just the head of a wolf).

"Well that is strange."

"What do you mean?"

"The specks are moving around. It looks like the night sky. It has never happened before, I wonder why?"

"Maybe I have something to do with my magic." I suggested.

"No Yukino has Celestia magic and nothing happen."

"Eheheheh. My real magic."

"Real magic?" "She has a different magic." "Must be weak if Fairy Tail said she is weak." "Yeah you are right." "I can't sense powerful magic from her."

"Oi will shut the fuck up and it is called limiters."

"What is your real magic, Lulu?" Minerva asked.

"Celestia Wolf-Slayer and not an artificial one."

"Aren't they half human, half wolf?" "You mean like a werewolf." "You mean those creatures that turn at the full moon?"

"You know we are actually called w-" I started only to be interrupted.

"Werewolf."

"No wolfbloods. We aren't monsters. Although when we have the moral that is when the horror stories come in with the werewolves. So technically they a based off of us."

"What about a full moon."

"We change at a full moon but most of us like to keep ourselves locked in. No moon days, if I come in and look dead leave me alone. We also heal fast."

"What do you mean most of us?"

"Well, some don't. They are dangers and won't hesitate to kill." What I didn't know was a picture that someone will bring in the next morning. I spent the rest of the day talking to Minerva and Sting. I was going to live at Stings' place till I find one I can afford that has a cellar. We went home an hour after the sunset, then went to bed. I slept in the spare bedroom.

 ** _-_** ** _TIME SKIP_** ** _-_**

I woke up round 7:30. Made breakfast, woke Sting up by tipping cold water on him after I moved Lector. He woke up screaming like a girl. I was rolling on the floor, laughing my ass off. Sting's scream must have woken Lector up. We had breakfast then went to the guild. When we arrived everyone was crowded around someone I hadn't met yesterday. We walked through the crowd.

"Oi, Kay what ya got there?" Sting asked the girl. She turned it the photo towards us and there was a wolf with golden yellow eyes.

"SHIT" I yelled and booked it. I went straight to the forest. I bent down, not knowing that the wild-wolfblood was coming straight towards me, I started eolas, looking around I didn't get enough time to react when something tackled me. My head hit the a rock on the ground rather hard it took all my will power to stay conscious. After two of three minutes I blacked out but not before I heard 'Holy ray' then everything went black.

 ** _Sting's POV:_**

I had followed Lucy after she bolt and practically screamed 'SHIT' we both left the guild in complete and utter shock. When I got there she was practically wrestling a wolf only thing is it has a golden yellow eyes. Lucy hit her head on a rock and looks as though she was going to pass out. I used 'Holy Ray' then picked Lucy up and took her home. After I got her home, I put her in her room, I cleaned her wounds. She is going to have a scar or two especially the one that starts on the bottom of her eye and ends at the bottom of her top lip at the bottom of it. After four hours of her been unconscious and her wounds have finished healing she finally woke up. "Hey, are you feeling ok?"

"Yea. I am ok. What happened?"

"You were attacked by a wolf and started to wrestle with it."

"It was a wild-wolfblood or wildblood. Thanks I would have been killed if it weren't for you, Sting." She said to which I was shocked. I sat next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I told the guild that we are not coming back to the guild today and that we will explain tomorrow. I am glad you're safe now." I murmured.

"Thanx. Well do you want to go to the guild or do that tomorrow and how long was I out for?" She asked.

"You were out for about four hour and let's go to the guild if you are up to it." I stated, not wanting her strain herself nor hurt her.

"Could we go in an hour or half? Just to be safe."

"Ok Lu but can you tell be all about Wolfbloods?" I asked.

"Sure so what do you want to know?"

"Well how about things in general like things that you need to know?"

"Ok. Well wolfbloods are people who are half human and half wolf. We have golden eyes but can change them to the colour that we are would have had if we were normal humans or mages. We can tell if there is a wolfblood around by their sent. We have our first transformation around the age of 14 or 15 the only way we know is our body feels like it is going to explode. It is also at a full moon. We have a bad reaction to wolfs bane, it brings out our tail and ears. The only way to get rid of it is for a wolfblood to eat it. We also have mates and we mate for life. Similar to dragon slayers. We have elements and a few at that. I have light (holy), shadow, blue fire, poison, lightning and a couple others but my main one is celestial. We are very strong, faster especially with our reflexes. Our senses are 20 times heighten then a dragon slayer. We can also do things those...artificial ones can't that and we are much better than the artificial ones and they can't transform. With the transformation we have a half transformation and full transformation. Most wolfbloods can only do one of those not all can do both. A warning is to never piss a wolfblood because the only thing that will be going through their mind is 'kill'. The wildblood's do that anyway." During that whole thing I sat there and listened. No interrupting.

"That is interesting. Is that all."

"Yea pretty much. Let's go to the guild." She said as she got up. We left to go to the guild, hand in hand. The walk there was quiet and quick. As we entered everyone stopped and looked they must have notice her new scar because Minerva looked pissed.

"Lulu, what happened?"

"Wildblood." After I said that she walked out to talk to Master.

"That can't be good." "I know right." "A what now and who is that and why is the Lady concerned and called her Lulu?" "Oh yea you weren't here yesterday." "No"

"Sorry I never met you yesterday. I'm Lucy Heartfilia, former Fairy, Celestial wolf slayer. Also Sting's childhood friend and his...never mind"

"You...a fairy. What did they do abandon you. Must have a good reason."

"She is dead" I state.

 **"Do want to die or what."**

"Like you can do something." _She is definitely dead._

 **"You wanna bet?"**

"Wait your the Heartfilia's daughter. Ha your mother is probably happy that she died." _Oh now there is no way I can stop Lucy._

 ** _Lucy's POV:_**

 **"I am going to kill you. You don't know anything about her."** I said then lunged at her. I got her by her neck. "How about you did not shut the fuck up about my mother you don't know how she _died_ nor do you know anything."

"Not only are you weak but also a fake."

"Fake? What the fuck are you talking abo-" I stopped and took a whiff of the air.

"You are a fake wolfslayer." She said.

"You think I am a fake. Fakes can't change. All I did; was try and talk to you." I was so pissed _how she knew about my mother_

"So I am not going to be someone who is friends with a fake."

"Lu she is also a wolfslayer."

"Yea a real one."

"Fine if you are a real one the what are we really called."

"We're wolf slayers."

"You are a fake. That is not what we really are."

"Well then what are we and you have no proof that I am a fake."

"Then change."

"How do I do that?" I changed into my half form; my fur is golden with dirty blonde. (My ears and tail is only showing). She stared in awe when I changed.

"If you can't do that then you weren't born one. To be a real wolf slayer you have to be born. Got it fake." I said while glaring at her. She looked around to see everyone glaring at her.

"Fine I had a lacrima implanted. So what I am as strong as this slut." She is so dead. I started to growl at her.

"What the fuck did you just call me?"

"Slut, I called you a slut."

"Say that again and **I'll rip your eyes out, shove them down your throat so you can see me rip your carcass apart!** " I threatened as she shrunk in fear. You could literally smell the fear "Transformation comes naturally, you can't teach it."

"Why did you lie to everyone?" Orga ask Kay. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I thought that if I told you the truth no one would accept me here at Sabertooth. Now everyone knows and it is all your fault." She pointed at me while glaring. "I will kill you."

"How? With your wolf powers oh wait they are not as good as a real wolf slayer. You can kill me and there is no way you could." She tried to growl but it sounded retarded. Everyone tried not to laugh but poorly failed. Her face turned red from anger. She went to lunge at me but was held back by Koyto, I think his name is, oh well he is kind... WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? "You don't have to hold her back but that don't mean I won't kill her." After I said that Nee-Chan walked in.

"Kay what is going on?"

"That slut joined is what is going on. Why is she even here?" Kay pointed towards me.

"Are you talking about Lucy?" Kay nodded.

"Kay is dead." "No shit." "Yup she is not going to live." "Did she just piss off the lady?" "Yea but she doesn't know that she also pissed the other Lady off too." This was all you could hear. The murmurs.

"Do not speak to her or about her like that. Got it?" Minerva asked.

"Why what is so special about her that you get pissed off?"

"That is my sister and Stings mate you are talking about." If someone were to look at Sting you would see him being held back by Orga, Rogue, Rufus and Jiemma.

"Don't forget the Master niece, and Laxus' half sister and Master Makarov's half Niece. Then you have Luke my twin." I reminded her. She nodded then glared at Kay.

"You are related to Minerva and the Master Jiemma **(A/N Sorry don't know how to spell his name.)** Then Master Makarov, Ivan and Laxus. Ok, ok I take back all of that just don't kill me."

"You are only saying that because you are scared." I stated, she paled.

"N-n-no. T-th-that i-is no-not tr-true. I-I wo-would ne-never l-lie."

"But you lied about your magic."

"Then again Lulu is much stronger than me and the master. Put together." Minerva said.

"You never were able to beat me, weren't you?" I asked she nodded as Kay went as white as a ghost. "Nor has Uncle." Minerva nodded again.

"Yea but I should be able to beat you now."

"You might but I am not going to fight because I might kill you." After I stated that Minerva went white. "Geez don't think of that. Please?" I begged. Uncle came out after that sentence, everyone went quiet.

"Ok brats things are going to be different around here and I will announce those who are participating in the Grand Magic Games. Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Minerva, Lucy Heartfilia and Rufus. The different things are: don't matter if you win or lose, we are also a family, do what you want..." He went on and on while a smile came on my face "Oh and the reason things are changing is because a certain someone (While looking at me with a glare to which I lifted an eye to which he shivered in fear making me grin) threatening to shred me to pieces very, very slowly and in more detail. I am sure Minerva knows who I am talking about." She nodded and shivered in fear which made everyone wonder who it is. I wonder. (Do please note the sarcasm) "Well anyway go train while I try to get these images out of my head. Off you go and try to have some fun." I walked over to Sting with a huge grin.

"What are you grinning about?"

"Oh just about Uncle shivering in fear, along with Minerva, because of me."

"You were the one who threatened the master." I could only grin even more, if possible. "Well, let's go babe."

"Ok. Bye minna." We walked out hand in hand towards home. "Ne, Sting? Why are we going home early?"

"Um I don't know."

"Oh ok then." After that we walked in silence for about ten minutes before we got home. I went to my bedroom and closed the door. I jump on my bed to full asleep when my door opened and the bed dipped and an arm wrapped itself around my waist.

"Hey, babe. What are you doing in here when you could be with me?"

 ** _Warning Lemon_**

"I was tired from everything that has happened today. Although I wouldn't mind spending time with you." I replied with a tired smile. Sting moved so he was on top of me with his hands beside my head. His forehead resting on mine with our noses touching. He kissed me with so much passion, love and other things hard to describe. The kiss was passionate but at the same time fierce. He nibbled on my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I kindly obliged to. His tongue slipped into mine and left no bit unexplored. Unfortunately we had to pull away due to the lack of air but Sting continued across my jaw to my neck and then the meeting point of my neck and shoulder, leaving hickeys and nibbling occasionally. His hands traveling towards the helm of my tank top, lifting it up and over my head. We were both breathing heavily. I would moan every now and then. Sting's hands started to move around. Exploring my body. They moved towards the helm of my shorts. Unbuckling them, he slid them off then through them somewhere unknown. I was in my baby blue matching bra and panties. My hands moved on their own taking his clothes but boxes off. Sting kissed me again but with more passion and was much fiercer. His tongue slid across my lips begging for entrance. I gladly gave him. He explored every nook and cranny. His hands move behind my back and unclipped my bra then moved to my panties and slipped them off. I moved my hands to his boxes and slid them off. Sting started to kiss down my neck to my shoulder, between my breasts's down my stomach and towards my sacred part. I moaned every now and then. He sucked and nibbles (Very gently) then came up to my lips and passionately kissed them. I could taste myself on his lips. He positioned himself at my entrance and entered slowly. He looked at me just to ask permission, I nodded. He started to enter some more until he hit a barrier.

"You're a virgin?"

"Yea. I am. Is that a bad thing?"

"No but are you sure you want this. We can stop if you want."

"No, I want this."

"Ok but this is going to hurt for a bit." I nodded and he thrusted in fast then stilled. All I felt was pain. Excruciating pain. It was more painful then Gajeel torturing me. Tears started to escape my eyes. They wouldn't stop when I tried to stop them. Sting started to kiss my eye lids then the corner of my eyes. The pain started to go away and replaced with pleasure. I rolled my hips and moaned. Not in pain. No, I moaned in pleasure.

"You can move now." He nodded and started to thrust in and out. He started to thrust harder and faster. I moaned and he groaned. Sting started to kiss down my neck leaving love bites and bite marks. He stopped where my shoulder and neck connect. The pounding stopped after we both came. "Lu can I mark you as my mate?" I nod "Where do you want it?"

"Neck." He nodded and bit down hard. I cried in pain feeling his canines **(May not be spelt right)** and his magic seeping through my body. I was panting in exhaustion. Sting rolled off me and onto the bed next to me, pulling me up so my head rested on his well built chest.

"Go to sleep, babe." I nodded and fell into dream-land.

 ** _-_** ** _TIME SKIP_** ** _-_** ** _Stings POV:_**

I woke up to weight shifting on chest. Looking down I see Lu. She looks so peaceful. Like nothing is wrong. I started to play with her hair. I did this for 10 minutes when she woke. "Morning, Babe. How did you sleep?"

"Morning Sting. I slept fine, you?"

"Fine. Do you have any pain."

"Yea a bit. We better get going the GMG's start in two days and I want to settle in the hotel and do other things with you." She said shyly, which in my opinion is adorable. I nodded, agreeing with her. We got up and ready, then went to the guild to tell Master Jiemma that we are going to the hotel. He went to protest but Lu gave him a glare and he obliged. _Holy shit._ We took the first train to Crocus which was a nightmare. Lu pulled my head onto her lap and started to run her hands through my hair. After 10 minutes I fell asleep, dreaming of Lucy and myself mucking around. I was unfortunately awoken by the train stopping. I look up to see Lucy waking up as well and not to happy either. We get off the train and went to Honey Bone the lady at the front desk was constantly flirting with me which was uncomfortable for me and Lucy was getting angry. She looks like she is going to burst any minute now. "Can l just get a room for me and my girlfriend? Now." The lady looked disappointed and angry. She nodded and gave me the key. She was glaring at Lu the whole time. We went up to the room ant put our luggage down.

 ** _Lucy's POV:_**

I was going to the bathroom when I felt a pair of strong, muscular arms wrap around my waist and lift me in the air. I squealed and laughed as Sting started to spin around, making me dizzy. All of a sudden I was thrown onto the bed and my arms pinned above my head. "What are you doing, Sting?" He just grinned and nuzzled my neck then started to kiss and leave hickeys on my neck. I moaned loudly. He chuckled as his hands moved to my stomach. You know how the rest of it goes.


End file.
